Backstage
by Sugu
Summary: Rusia y Suecia no han sido los únicos que han disputado una pequeña guerra en los primeros puestos de Eurovisión. Más abajo, en la lista de países, dos rubios no hacen más que discutir sobre la escasa puntuación que han obtenido. [FrUk] [Hetavisión]


**Veamos... no soy** ** _tan_** **fanática de Eurovisión como para escribir fics sobre ello. Sin embargo, este año me ha picado el gusanillo, y pensé hacer un pequeño drabble con el que podamos echarnos unas risas, después de todo, me gustaría compartir las estúpidas ideas que se me pasaron anoche por la cabeza y que tanto me hicieron reír. Aún más teniendo en cuenta que esas ideas son FrUk y yo no les shippeo, al menos, de una forma romántica seria.**

 **Estoy segura de que en la comunidad de inglés habrá fics de este estilo, pero desatendiendo a esto, aporto una nueva** **b̶a̶s̶u̶r̶a̶** **al fandom español.**

 **En fin. ¡Dentro drabble!**

* * *

Fueron cómplices y a su vez, testigos de miradas cuyo fin último era el de demostrar desafío. Eran miradas entornadas que alimentaban aún más, a caber posible, la tensión que sobrecargaba el ambiente. Aquella situación resultaba hilarante porque después de todo, el festival no había hecho más que terminar, y un pesado silencio se cernió sobre los dos hombres.

-Se podría decir que he ganado –murmuró el inglés, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, como gesto triunfante.

- _Excusez-moi_ _(discúlpeme)_ –saltó el galo, ofendido, picado por la osadía de su compañero al declararse ganador de un festival en el que ni había salido de la lista de los últimos diez países-. ¿Te recuerdo en qué posición te has quedado?

-¿Te recuerdo en qué posición te has quedado tú, come ranas?

Un nuevo silencio. El de ojos azules sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Quedé… después de ti –farfulló, con voz casi inaudible.

- _I didn't win Eurovision, but I did it better than you, France. And that's all that matters. (No gané Eurovisión, pero lo hice mejor que tú, Francia. Y eso es todo lo que importa)_

El susodicho se limitó a entornar la mirada, mientras trataba de planear cómo rebajar ese orgullo inglés que tanto le hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas.

- _Ma chanson a été magnifique... (Mi canción ha estado magnífica)_ –comenzó a murmurar el francés, dolido por la pésima puntuación que obtuvo en la votaciones-. ¡Cómo pudieron valorarte mejor! Si ni tan siquiera tu hermano…

-Al menos tienen la capacidad suficiente como para reconocer el esfuerzo que he puesto en renovar el estilo –interrumpió el británico, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

De pronto, Francia acortó los escasos metros que separaban a ambos, en un intento de derrumbar a su enemigo con nuevos ataques verbales.

-Dudo que te haya gustado rebajarte a un nivel tan bajo en el que tengas que contar los puntos _avec une seule main_ –recalcó el de ojos azules en su lengua oficial-. Debió de ser penoso.

Inglaterra entornó la mirada, dejando entrever unas simples líneas de color verde. Enarcó una ceja, a modo de pregunta. ¿Quién era el patético?

-Penoso es acabar dos años consecutivos contando puntos con los dedos de una mano –dicho esto, los dos hombres de distintas nacionalidades quedaron sumergidos, aunque esta ocasión por unos breves instantes, en el silencio. Tras éste, el inglés terminó por dejar escapar una risa con el objetivo de burlarse del galo-. Dos años, Francis.

El aludido hizo el ademán de abrir la boca para soltar alguna que otra ofensiva, mas las palabras quedaron atrapadas en sus labios. Terminó por sacudir la cabeza, moviendo su cabello ondulado de un lado hacia otro con ello.

- _Êtes-vous conscient de combien points il y a de différence?_ _(¿Eres consciente de cuántos puntos hay de diferencia?)_ –inquirió el galo, con cierto tono peligroso, advirtiendo a su compañero de que, tal vez, el año siguiente podría hundirse.

- _Of course._ Hay sólo un punto de diferencia –respondió el británico con sencillez, a la par que levantaba sólo el dedo corazón, fingiendo representar con él una cantidad numérica, cuando en realidad le estaba haciendo una peineta-. El suficiente como para quedar mejor que tú.

Con esto, fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso. Francia tensó la mandíbula, y rechinando los dientes, se lanzó contra Inglaterra en un intento de hacerle reconocer, a la fuerza, que su actuación resultó mejor que la suya propia. Así pues, sin previo aviso, las manos del galo acabaron entorno el cuello de la camisa del británico, de donde comenzó a tironear con cierta violencia.

El inglés hizo el ademán de tomar las muñecas contrarias para apartar aquellas manos francesas de encima de él, cuando entonces, inevitablemente, se inició un forcejeo, una lucha entre ambos.

Los gestos se volvieron más agresivos, y las voces no hacían más que berrear en pleno espacio público. Siendo así cómo surgió el conflicto entre los dos, no es difícil de imaginar cómo desembocó todo: tanto el inglés como el francés, finalizaron rodando por el suelo, soltando una gran cantidad de improperios dirigidos hacia la otra persona.

De haber sido una cumbre internacional, una reunión, habría un Alemania cansado de imponer orden. Sin embargo, éste último, se encontraba hecho un ovillo en una esquina haciendo compañía a cierto austríaco que había perdido la cabeza al contemplar cómo el grupo de músicos que representaban a su país, incendiaban un piano.

* * *

 **No pregunten qué demonios fue todo esto. Supongo que entre ayer y anoche la cosa se me subió demasiado a la cabeza y bueno, este es el resultado.**

 **Debo hacer hincapié en la traducción: he dejado algunas que otras palabras sin traducir (más que nada porque veía feo abrir paréntesis con la traducción, cuando eran sólo tres palabras). No sé si cierto francés oxidado que tengo está bien. Ya me he rayado lo suficiente pensando en ello, y aún más cuando el inglés y el francés se me suelen mezclar en mi maravillosa mente.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
